


На износ

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От слишком длительного воздействия сыворотки тело Стива начинает разрушаться. Тони ищет способ это остановить. Стив до последнего отказывается оставлять Мстителй, рвётся в бой даже тогда, когда уже еле стоит на ногах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На износ

Они снимают одну квартиру на двоих, но никого из них никогда не бывает дома.  
Один - сутками пропадает на работе. Кидается под машины, спасает детей из горящих зданий, грудью закрывает случайных прохожих от огнестрельной очереди. Спит мало, прерывисто и где попало: то прямиком за рабочим столом в штабе Щ.И.Та, то в метро, то в засаде, чутко прислушаясь к малейшему шороху.  
Второй - дни и ночи проводит в гараже, который уже давно перестал таковым быть. Все крутые тачки постепенно сменились тяжёлыми механизмами, стационарными паяльными лампами и помощниками-роботами. Спит ещё меньше, хотя нуждается в сне больше. Глаза красные от усталости и мелкой работы, голова пухнет от умственного перенапряжения, но он не даёт себе и секунды на передых. Вырубается только когда тело уже совсем отказывается слушать мозг: спит на ходу, на полу, редко доползая до кушетки.  
Оба довели себя до такого состояния, что уже больше напоминали собственных призраков из прошлого. Второй - из-за вечного недоедания и постоянного стресса. Первый - из-за особенностей медицинского препарата, срок действия которого стал подходить к концу.  
Они не видели друг друга уже четыре дня к ряду, стараясь избегать личных контактов: последняя их встреча обернулась тяжёлой депрессией для каждого. Первый - не хотел принимать правду и не мог видеть своего друга таким измученным. Второй - не хотел видеть друга таким измученным и не мог принять правду.  
Лечения не существует. Каким бы гениальным инженером ты не был, не зря лучшим биологам и химикам Красного Черепа так и не удалось толком повторить секрет сыворотки суперсоладата. Это было мимолётное прозрения гения, который унёс эту тайну за собой в могилу.

\- Стив.  
\- Тони.  
"Поспал бы," - мысленно продолжают они, случайно встретив друг друга в коридоре Щ.И.Та.  
Роджерс спешит на задание - ещё бодрый, крепкий на вид, уверенно держащийся на ногах. Но на лице - десятки мелких морщин и уставший взгляд, жёсткая седая щетина да толком не зажившая рана на щеке. Старая форма стала для него слишком тонкой, пули били по телу уже куда сильнее, и Стиву пришлось вернуться к более тяжёлому варианту: с бронежилетом, укреплённой кевларовой тканью. Плечо саднило: на прошлом задании в него попала пуля, и рана, не смотря на первоклассную медпомощь, всё ещё кровоточила. Конечно, двигайся Стив поменьше, и всё бы обошлось, но в последнее время Роджерс будто с цепи сорвался. Словно пытался успеть сделать всё то, на что его не хватит после. Чем бы это "после" ни было.  
Старк бежит к биологам с новыми уравнениями и пробами, живой и уверенный в себе, но только на первый взгляд. Он уже столько раз получал негативный результат, что почти потерял надежду. Но выказывать это Стиву в открытую, чёрт возьми, да выказывать это кому угодно - ни при каких условиях. Сильно похудевший, с впалыми щеками и красными глазами, он продолжает непринуждённо улыбаться при встрече, как будто ничего не изменилось. Как будто он не падал в обморок трижды за последнюю неделю, как будто его чертежи не были запачканы пятнами крови, капающими из носа.  
\- Удачи, Капитан.  
\- И тебе, Тони.  
"И береги себя," - мысленно продолжают они, расходясь в разные стороны, и в ту же секунду начиная грызть себя изнутри. Один - за то, что сказал о действии сыворотки. Второй - за то, что не знает, как помочь.

\- Тони, у нас есть подвижки, - Хэнк внимательно следит за содержимым пробирки, ни на что более не отвлекаясь. Старк спит, прильнув лбом к клавиатуре, и зарывшись руками в бумаги. В лаборатории - напряжённая тишина. Каждый ученый, каждый сотрудник старательно трудится в поте лица, сверяя уравнения и схемы, проводя опыты и делая пометки в журналах. Кто-то следит за реакцией клеток мыши, кто-то - за кошкой, профессор Пим ставит финальные эксперименты на обезьянах. Собственно, об их результатах он и пытался рассказать Старку, но тот был слишком занят своим сном.  
Проходит ещё минут пятнадцать, прежде чем в лаборатории поднимается тревога красного уровня: возгорание. Старк спит, не слыша даже этого шума, и Хэнку приходится на руках вытаскивать его из комнаты. Пульс еле прощупывается, сердце стучит в замедленном темпе. Ещё хотя бы одна неделя столь напряжённой работы, и это уже большой вопрос, кому именно потребуется медицинская помощь: Стиву Роджерсу или же Тони Старку.

Аппаратура размеренно пищит в такт пульсу, на кардиомониторе чётко отрисовываются скачки и падения, а на прикроватной тумбочке стоит нетронутая ваза с совершенно дурацкими цветами, уже успевшими зачахнуть. Стив сидит возле кровати, держа Тони за руку. Щит - у спинки кровати, Роджерс только что вернулся с задания: теперь он стал работать с кем-то в паре. Сегодня это был Человек-Паук, а несколько дней назад пришлось иметь дело с Кэрол.  
\- Ты не вздумай сдаваться, Тони, - говорит Стив. - Я не смогу себе этого простить.  
Как-то так вышло, что здоровье одного человека стало для Роджерса куда выше его долга. Это всё началось ещё задолго до того, как они стали снимать вместе квартиру. Задолго до того, как страну расколола чёртова Гражданская Война и уж тем более задолго до всей этой суматохи с Апокалипсисом, которая настигала их раз пять, не меньше. Роджерс никогда себе в этом не признавался, но как-то так оказалось, что долг не превыше всего.  
Было что-то куда более важное. Кто-то.  
Айди карта Мстителей пищит у Стива в кармане - очередной вызов. Общий сбор Мстителей, похоже, в этот раз что-то серьёзное. Бакстерс билдинг в очередной раз затащило в пространственно-временную дыру. Роджерс отпускает руку Тони и подхватывает щит.  
\- Я с тобой, - не открывая глаз, сипло шепчет Старк, пытаясь ухватить Стива за руку.  
Но Стива уже минут двадцать как нет в палате.

У Бакстерс Билдинг царит суматоха. Бен и Джонни выводят людей из здания, стараясь покончить с этим как можно скорее. Пространственно-временная дыра, больше похожая на диск из непонятной энергии, рассекла здание напополам, начисто отрезав посетителей верхних этажей от нижних.  
\- Сколько людей там? - Кэп застёгивает маску на подбородке, примериваясь к возможности вытащить пострадавших по воздуху.  
\- Не так много, - отзывается Джонни. - Верхние этажи полностью были отданы под "Фонд Будущего", людей среди них практически не...  
\- Джонни, я имею в виду: сколько возможных пострадавших?  
\- А, это. Только двое, - и, прежде чем Роджерс успевает уточнить, кто же именно, Джонни факелом срывается с места. Конечно, он спешит помочь людям, только выходящим из здания, но более чем очевидно: он старается избежать этого разговора. Рядом со Стивом остался только Бен, который слишком занят спасением людей, чтобы заметить это.  
\- Бен, кто там? - нетерпеливо спрашивает его Роджерс, морально готовясь к самому худшему. В этом мире был только один человек, разговора о котором Джонни хотел бы избежать. И этот человек уже несколько лет как был мёртв.  
\- Франклин и Сью, - безо всякой задней мысли отвечает Бен, и у Роджерса по спине пробегает холодок. Сью Шторм, Женщина-невидимка, герой Америки и любящая жена и мать, погибшая под завалами в последней битве с Апокалипсисом. Её не должно было быть здесь. По крайней мере, живой.  
\- Бен, что это значит? Где Рид?  
\- Он в здании, - сухо отвечает Гримм, и Роджерс бежит к дверям, проскальзывая между людьми, спешащими выбраться наружу. Первый этаж переполнен людьми, лифты пищат, оповещая о своей поломке, и Стив рвётся к лестнице, в спешке перелетая ступени одну за другой. Способности Франклина всегда вызывали опасения у Щ.И.Т.а, но организация закрывала на это глаза, в знак уважения и благодарности доверяя следить за ними Риду Ричардсу и его "Фонду Будущего". Младший Ричардс был мутантом омега-уровня, со способностями, сравнимыми с силами Алой Ведьмы, в свои ранние годы устроившей самый настоящий конец света для мутантской расы. Мог ли Франклин вернуть к жизни свою мать? Стив не был в этом уверен, но точно знал: если бы у Франклина была такая возможность, он никогда бы её не упустил.  
Когда перед вами стоит вопрос о жизни близкого человека, логика отказывается помогать в принятии решений, и вы руководствуетесь исключительно собственными эмоциями. Это может убить вас, может уничтожить целый мир, но по сравнению с вашей целью - это ничто. Стив много раз в своей жизни видел, к каким ужасным последствиям приводят такие действия, как сильно они ломают не только мир вокруг, но и самого человека, принявшего это решение. Стив знал это, как никто другой, потому что из-за угрозы его жизни Тони Старк сейчас лежит под капельницей в больничной палате.  
Так что если Франклин подумал, что у него есть шанс вернуть мать - он сделал это. Пусть и поставив при этом весь мир под угрозу.  
Добравшись до двадцатого этажа, Стив начинает явственно ощущать влияние энергетического поля. Конечно, головокружение и тяжелое дыхание были результатом столь быстрого подъёма, но помимо этого Роджерс всем телом чувствовал возросшее давление со стороны. Его прижимает к стенке, хоть он и старается идти прямо. На этом этаже располагалось три офиса и одна лаборатория. В последнюю Стив и держал свой путь.  
Там он находит Рида. Ричардс стоит в углу комнаты, в защитных очках, внимательно изучая голубоватое свечение потолка - первый срез энергетического диска.  
\- Рид, - тихо окликнув, Стив подходит к нему и кладёт руку на плечо. - Какого чёрта у вас происходит?  
\- Он не хотел ничего дурного, - Ричардс отвечает чуть отстранённо, продолжая сверлить взглядом потолок. - Он сказал, что сможет вернуть её.  
Роджерс тяжело вздыхает и Рид, оборачиваясь на этот вздох, снимает защитные очки:  
\- Он ведь мой сын, Стив.  
Этот аргумент ничто не может перебить, Стив прекрасно это понимает. Самым близким людям ты способен доверять без оглядки на их прошлые или настоящие поступки. Или будущие. Тем более будущие. Сколько ошибок было совершено им самим и иными супергероями, сколько раз по их вине миру грозила страшная опасность: этого не избежать. Если у тебя есть сила, то всегда есть шанс, что ты не сможешь устоять от искушения.  
\- Столько раз наши друзья и близкие умирали и возвращались к жизни на наших глазах, столько раз этому способствовали магия и параллельные вселенные. Так почему же мы не могли попробовать сделать то же самое для Сью, Стив? - Рид принимает его молчание за укор и тут же пытается доказать свою точку зрения. Но это совершенно ни к чему. Стив рукой останавливает Ричардса, выхватывает щит из-за спины и задаёт всего лишь один вопрос:  
\- Что случилось?  
И Рид рассказывает.  
Всего каких-то полчаса назад Франклин радостно вбежал к нему в лабораторию, громко крича: "У меня получилось, папа, получилось!". Рид отвлёкся от своих вычислений и посмотрел в его сторону, скользнул взглядом за спину да выронил из рук ручку. В проёме двери стояла Сьюзан. Живая, настоящая, радостно улыбающаяся, чуть более молодая, конечно же, но кто замечает подобные мелочи. Рид не мог поверить своему счастью. Не мог поверить их счастью. Валерия, Бен, сам Франклин - все были искренне рады снова увидеть Сьюзан. Один только Джонни стоял в стороне, не в силах заставить себя подойти к сестре ближе, чем на метр.  
Он винил себя в её смерти.  
Но это была только первая встреча, рано или поздно он бы привык. Если бы не случилось этого.  
Франклин где-то просчитался. Создав реальность из собственных воспоминаний, где Сью была ещё жива, он замкнул её на собственной матери и посчитал, что этого будет вполне достаточно, чтобы раз и навсегда закрыть портал перехода. В какой-то степени новая Сью Шторм была одновременно и в этой реальности, и в другой, недавно созданной, которая, без присмотра Франклина, резко начала расширяться, впитывая в себя всё большее количество воспоминаний окружающего мира. Получаса хватило этой реальности, чтобы насытить и переполнить себя информацией.  
Джонни, не в силах смотреть на живую Сью, спустился вниз, чтобы перекусить парочкой хот догов. Рид и Бен поспешили за ним, оставив Сью с детьми. Едва они добрались до первого этажа, как и случилась эта трагедия: реальность внутри Сьюзан прорвалась сквозь неё в этот мир и, впитывая в себя всё больше информации, стала расширяться. Валерия стрелой метнулась за отцом, Франклин же остался с матерью, стараясь своими способностями сдержать растущую реальность.  
Но, что было очевидно, его усилия не увенчались успехом.  
\- Он сейчас где-то там, - заканчивает свой рассказ Рид. - Где-то в той реальности, я полагаю. Этот энергодиск, растущий на Бакстер Билдинг что-то вроде портала.  
\- И мир по ту сторону: это мир, воссозданный из воспоминаний всех, находящихся вокруг? - вмешивается в разговор механический голос. Рид и Стив тут же оборачиваются в его сторону, и, увидев Железного Человека, Роджерс чуть ли не роняет щит из рук.  
\- Тони, какого ч...  
\- Не сейчас, солдат, - Железный Человек перебивает Стива и, подойдя к ним поближе, обращается к Ричардсу. - Я правильно понял, что реальность создаётся из всех воспоминаний?  
\- Именно так, - растерянно отвечает Рид.  
\- Тебе нужно вернуться в больницу, - продолжает гнуть своё Роджерс, но Старк старательно его игнорирует.  
\- То есть, если я нахожусь здесь сейчас, и в моей памяти жив образ, скажем, Мэтта Мёрдока, то, пройдя через портал, я встречу его там?  
\- Ты в критическом состоянии... - снова вступает Стив.  
\- Да, - подтверждает Рид и уточняет. - Тони, ты уверен, что тебе стоит здесь находиться?  
\- Отлично. И ты совершенно прав, мне не стоит здесь находиться, - соглашается с ним Старк.  
\- Ну слава богу, Тони, возвращайся... - с облегчением выдыхает Стив, но, прежде чем он успевает договорить, Железный Человек взлетает в воздух и, бросив: "Я должен быть там," - поднимается до потолка и скрывается в портале.  
\- Тони! - в голос кричат Стив и Рид, но Старк уже исчез из этой реальности.  
\- Он же там убьётся, - отмечает про себя Стив и за считанные секунды принимает единственно верное решение. - Обещаю, мы найдём Франклина и вернём его домой, - он похлопывает Рида по плечу, закидывает щит за спину и пододвигает один из столов поближе к части энергодиска в потолке.  
\- И, Рид.  
\- Да? - Ричардс внимательно следит за каждым движением Роджерса.  
\- Портал ведь может работать в обе стороны, - замечает Стив. - Будьте на чеку.  
И, отдав честь, он делает резкий прыжок вверх. Едва только его пальцы коснулись поверхности энергодиска, как всё его тело оказалось втянуто вовнутрь непонятно чего.  
Там, впереди, его ждет совершенно неизвестный мир, в котором затерялся юный Франклин. Мир, в который за каким-то чёртом отправился Железный Человек, лавируя на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью. Мир, где живо каждое воспоминание: как хорошее, так и плохое.  
Чёрт возьми, Стив Роджерс, не стар ли ты для всего этого?


End file.
